A wireless communication system, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN), can achieve high throughput by means of aggregation. Aggregation refers to the process of grouping several medium access control (MAC) protocol data units (MPDUs) for transmission in a single frame by a wireless station (STA). The aggregation enables a reduction of overheads due to headers of the MPDUs and inter-frame spacing (IFS) between data transmissions. Moreover, aggregation of MPDUs with different rates has an advantage of reducing overhead due to preambles. Typically aggregation is an optional feature and is triggered under traffic conditions where it may provide efficiency and high throughput in data transfer.
Frame aggregation that allows aggregation of multiple data and control MPDUs in one physical layer convergence procedure (PLCP) protocol data unit (PPDU) is known in prior art. The prior art also includes control of MPDUs and frame exchange rules for the exchange of aggregate frames between a single initiating STA and potentially multiple responding STAs. Protection of frame exchange sequences are provided using one of two mechanisms: a MAC-level mechanism using network allocation vector (NAV) settings, and a physical layer (PHY)-level mechanism based on appropriately setting the legacy PLCP rate/length information, which is known as spoofing.
An initial packet from an initiator for an aggregate packet exchange is an initiator aggregate control (IAC) packet and the response to the IAC packet from the responder is a responder aggregate control (RAC) packet. The initiator does not provide information regarding a queue size of its transmitter in its initial IAC packet so that the responder in its response packet can set the required protection for the transmission by either NAV setting or spoofing. The queue size information from the initiator comes only in its second packet transmission.
Multiple receiver aggregate multi-poll (MMP) and power save aggregation descriptor (PSAD) control frames were introduced to implement power saving and scheduling of the channel for multiple transmission opportunities (TXOPs). The MMP/PSAD frames are used to define multiple response periods, in combination with multiple receiver aggregation.
While the conventional wireless communication systems mitigate the hidden node problem to a large extent, total hidden node elimination is not provided.